shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kemono-ō no odori/Kokuryū
The is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by Cosmos D. Blade, Silver and it's primary master Fon Hikaru. It involves smashing your opponent with quick and concisive explosive bursts of strength and is generally used only by either wise practicioners with a healthy balance of speed, strength and precision. The style focuses on the practice of such elements as awareness of the body, mind, qi (breath, or energy flow) and the use of relaxed leverage rather than unrefined muscular tension, tension that soft stylists call "brute force". Components of internal training includes stance training , stretching and strengthening of muscles, as well as on empty hand and weapon forms which can contain quite demanding coordination from posture to posture. Many internal styles have basic two-person training, such as pushing hands. A prominent characteristic of internal styles is that the forms are generally performed at a slow pace. This is thought to improve coordination and balance by increasing the work load, and to require the student to pay minute attention to their whole body and its weight as they perform a technique. There are mainly forms that include sudden outbursts of explosive movements. At an advanced level, and in actual fighting, internal styles are performed quickly, but the goal is to learn to involve the entire body in every motion, to stay relaxed, with deep, controlled breathing, and to coordinate the motions of the body and the breathing accurately according to the dictates of the forms while maintaining perfect balance. Internal styles have been associated in legend and can often be lethal when just deflecting physical attacks, let alone when attack. Technique List Ryū taron |user=Silver, Fon Hikaru |focus=Leg Drop |first= }} The is a technique that can be performed when mid-air or falling. This technique is simply a falling axe kick. The user concentrates incredible strength into their leg and strikes the enemy. The power of this attack is so great that it would cause immediate injury to any target hit by the attack directly. This technique can cause the user to maintain their stance in the air for indefinite lengths of time depending on the number of enemies around them, as each explosive kick delivered pushes the user up in place and forces them to spin in the direction of the kick, following the forcive pull of their foot. This technique along with its variations are only effective when mid-air or falling to the ground from the air. As gravity helps provide the momentum, it allows the explosive burst of strength from the user to gain momentum along with its already impressive force. Variations of Lóng zhī zhǎo * is a technique that some may see as just "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of Haki, that demands the ability to concentrate and minimalise it. An immense amount of Haki is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the fist. That haki is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of haki used, it is also possible for a skilled user to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverised into minute pieces by the excess shock. ** is a technique that requires the ability to get behind an opponent and punch them in the abdomen with such might that in slow motion it appears as though he or she will be snapped in two. They're pushed backwards at tremendous speed in the air until they can regain posture or an obstacle somehow breaks their fall, for example razing through a field of trees would cause numerous times more damage as they would smash through several trees until they're finally stopped by a large boulder or the momentum slows down enough so that a tree may break their fall. * is a technique where the user punches the ground creating either a large shockwave or an average sized crater and causes the opponent to jump in midair and Cosmos gathers all of his Strength in his fist and punches the falling opponent which sends them flying up high. Category:Fighting Styles